The Last Night
by Kasai-Fox
Summary: They were coming.. Closer and closer they came.. The power running down faster than normal.. Knowing that I was going to die, I went to send my final message on my last night..


**This is a Challenge given by** **Eagle Dimensionz. The challenge is to write from the POV of the previous security guard's last night. It must be based around the game, and be similar to it, but not very.**

**So, I'm going to give it a go and see what happens.**

**Enjoy reading this one-shot everyone! ^^.**

* * *

><p>I sighed heavily as I made my way towards Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place. Tonight, I had a sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I just knew. It was like that sinking feeling that you get when you're being watched or when you're all alone and no one else is around.<p>

_Why the hell do I keep coming back to this hell of a place? _I thought, driving up to the darkened building, and pulling into the parking lot. _There's nothing but trouble and death from this place. Every night guard who has come here knows that. But will they believe us? No! I just hope that new guy's doing okay. May God watch over him and keep him safe._

Opening my door, I got out and closed it. Taking a deep breath to try to calm myself, I made my way towards the door. Moving about in my packets, I soon found the keys I needed to open the door. I put it in and turned it, hearing a _click_ noise. Pushing the door open, I made my way inside, shutting the door behind me. The place was already dark and quiet, and I inhaled deeply. Quickly making my way to my office, I shut the doors as soon as I stepped inside. I grabbed the tablet and quickly looked through all the rooms.

Everyone was still in their normal places. Good.

Relaxing slightly, I reopened my doors, leaning back in my chair. The feeling was still there, stronger the moment I stepped foot into the place. Checking the cameras, I felt my heart sink. Bonnie was gone!

"Where'd the rabbit go?!" I yelped, flipping through the cameras, trying to find the purple rabbit.

Bringing down my tablet, I flipped through the lights on my doors, and yelped when I saw her grinning at me through the door. I slammed it shut quickly, my heart beating in my chest. Sweat was already running down my face, and I wiped it off with my shirt sleeve.

_That was close.. Too close.. _I thought.

Checking the door again, I sighed slightly. Bonnie was still there, much to my disappointment and horror. Glancing down at my power, I saw that I was on 67% already, and it wasn't even one yet.

_Damn.. Can't that stupid rabbit go away?! _I thought.

Looking over at the right down, I almost shrieked when I saw that Chica was there. Jumping to my feet, I slammed the door shut over there as well. I looked back to the left to see that Bonnie was _still _there. The power was going down faster than I'd like it to. That feeling from when I left my house, came back. Only a lost worse this time around.

"Maybe I should go and give that guy a message.. Just in case.."

Taking a deep breath, I went to send my message to the other night guard, who I hopped would be doing better than I was, and wasn't about to die, or already dead.

"Uh, hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it," I told the other on the phone, glancing back at my power.

It was on 30%. Gulping, I continued on with my message to the newer night guard.

"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow," I paused, when I heard a banging sound at my left door.

I knew it was Foxy, and he was draining what little power I had left.

"It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Uhm, I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you.." I took another pause, and took a deep breath, trying to keep myself calm. But it wasn't working all too well. "...when I did."

I paused once again, looking at the door lights. Chica was still at the right side along with Freddy, but he seemed to have told her to go off. On the right, was Foxy, oddly enough, he hadn't gone back to Pirate Cove like he normally did. Gulping, I continued on with my message.

"Hey, do me a favor," I began, trailing off when I heard *banging at my door, knowing very well that Foxy was doing whatever he could to make my power go down faster. Freddy was banging on the other door, helping him out. "Maybe sometime you could check inside one of those suits in the back room?"

The banging got louder, more forceful as I continued talking. I cringed slightly, biting my lower lip.

"I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad..."

It continued. The banging. Louder and faster. More forceful.

"Uhh...I always wondered what was in those empty heads back there."

The power soon ran out, and I let out a small yelp of fear and terror. I knew that I was going to die now. No one was going to find me, unless the new night guard did I as I asked him, and went the checked the back room. I doubted that he would though. I mean, who in their right mind could? I tensed up as soon as I heard Freddy's chime began to play.

"You know... Oh, no-"

I stopped, eyes wide in terror as I saw Freddy there staring at me with his blue eyes. The lights flashed and I was in complete darkness. I held my breath, looking around, wondering where the bear was.

_Where is he? _I thought, looking around. _Where's the stupid bear?!_

Freddy suddenly appeared in front of me, and sprang at me an animatronic screech. The bear grabbed me with his paws, after I let out a scream. He began dragging me out of the room and towards the Backstage. Tears ran down my face, as I cried. I didn't want to die. Not like this.

_God... Help me.. Please.. _I prayed.

Once we were in the Backstage area, the brown bear took out a suit that looked just like his, before he looked at me with those blue eyes of his. He grabbed me and pushed me into it, and darkness took all of my senses.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it guys! The stupid fanfictions that I wrote in like.. What? Two hours I think? I'm not sure..<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed it though, and had a fun time reading it!**

**Also, I hope this was what you wanted, Eagle. XD.**

**Please don't forget to read and review, or else Freddy and his friends will get you!**

**Bye for now everyone!**


End file.
